


I Need You

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Stories [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Suga completamente enamorado de Daichi.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo escuchar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtM_ak8sNxc

Creo que lo más triste de esto, es estar en la ciudad del amor; sin tener a nadie a quien amar.

El problema es que yo sí estoy amando; pero vivo con la incertidumbre de si tú también lo haces, Daichi.

No sé a quién amas.

Ojalá fuera a mí.

Aún me pregunto cómo es que nunca te vi con alguna chica. Siempre hablaban de ti en los pasillos. _“El capitán del equipo de volleyball es tan guapo.”_ Una infinidad de veces quise ponerme a cotillear con ellas. Porque sí. Eres el _más_ guapo. El mejor.

Cuando te conocí, aún quedaba una esperanza dentro de mí que decía que me gustaban por completo las niñas.

Pero llegaste tú, con tu espalda ancha; tus abdominales marcados; tus brazos fuertes y tu piel morena.

Cuando hablamos por primera vez pensé, _es cálido._

Fue como si todo lo que eras físicamente, representara una metáfora exacta de tu personalidad.

Tu tez tostada encarnaba a la perfección la calidez de piel que tenías. Cuando nos abrazábamos al ganar, no quería separarme jamás de la calidez de tu cuerpo; quería permanecer entre tus brazos para siempre.

Eres la representación perfecta de las tonalidades cálidas, Dai. Tus ojos de chocolate derretido mostraban la calidez que te caracterizaba. No sé si alguna vez llegaron a herirte; porque tu mirada sincera no se le puede esconder absolutamente a nadie.

A tu lado me sentía seguro. Siempre. Ahora me haces tanta falta.

Estoy solo; y lo peor es que anhelo como nadie estar contigo.

Siempre tuve una vaga esperanza acerca de si yo podía llegar a interesarte. A veces veía algo en tu mirada, Daichi; un brillo especial.

No sabía si era mi subconsciente jugando con mis sentimientos; o era tu pupila más dilatada de lo normal.

El corazón es sin duda un traicionero que llevamos por dentro. Que no podemos arrancar.

Y yo tuve que enamorarme de ti, Daichi. ¿Por qué de alguien como tú?

Podrías haber fijado la vista en quien quisieras. En la chica más bella del salón.

Pero tu siempre estabas a mi lado sonriendo. Y mi corazón se derretía lento cada vez que cambiabas tu tono de voz severo, para hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué siempre eras tan suave? ¿por qué tan dulce?

Siempre quise no haberme ilusionado en vano. Soñaba con que algún día pudiéramos caminar juntos de la mano. Que los abrazos fueran infinitos, y por montones.

Siempre soñé con probar tu piel con sabor a canela. Con despertar cada mañana con un beso.

Pero fui un cobarde, y nunca te lo dije. Tenía miedo, Daichi. No podía arruinar nuestra amistad.

Quería permanecer a tu lado, aunque fuera como un simple amigo.

A veces llegué a creerme las bromas de los chicos acerca de que te gustaba. Que eras más dulce conmigo; que no podías enojarte.

Ahora muero por preguntar si era realmente cierto; pero te tengo lejos.

¿Encontrarás el amor en mi ausencia? Me duele pensar en que así va a ser. Que una muchacha hermosa va a ser capaz de poseer todo ese cuerpo que yo no pude.

Que va a recibir todo el cariño que siempre deseé.

Que te va a dar todo el amor que yo podría haberte dado.

Lo único que espero Daichi, es que te amen bien. Como te lo mereces.

El mundo cree que eres más severo de lo que realmente eres. Es mentira, Dai. Eres dulce, tierno, sensible. Mereces que te protejan. Siempre necesitaste a alguien que cuidara de ti tan bien como tú cuidabas del equipo.

Espero poder haber sido útil en algún punto. Espero de todo corazón poder haberte hecho feliz alguna vez.

Espero tantas cosas. Tantos deseos pedidos a las estrellas.

Te espero a ti.

Te prometo una sóla cosa; aunque sea una promesa hueca, y probablemente ni siquiera la quieras aceptar. Te voy a esperar; te esperaría toda la vida si es necesario, porque te necesito. Necesito que estés a mi lado, Daichi.

Necesito amarte.

**Author's Note:**

> Skinny Love: No es por la canción de Bon Iver, es por el significado de la palabra en sí. Tal como dice la frase, es un amor frágil; y se da cuando dos personas están enamoradas la una de la otra; pero ninguna de las dos partes lo sabe porque son demasiado tímidos como para admitirlo. Aún así, no hay forma de que puedan esconderlo.
> 
> Eso es lo que les pasa a estos dos muchachitos en estos dos escritos cortitos uwu <3 Inicialmente, sólo iba a ser el relato de Dai, pero después pensé que NECESITABA la parte de Suga.
> 
> Confesión: La parte de Dai está inspirada en una historia real, sin sentimientos tan profundos. xDDDD
> 
> -C


End file.
